I Hate It When
by yoyoyo98
Summary: Kairi Hikari moves to Twilight Town with her cousin Axel and uncle Reno. On her first day of school, a two boys successfully injure her. Throw in a cute blonde, a crazy student teacher, and a Sadie Hawkins dance, and you have . . . High School. Kairi POV, Slight Akuroku and OOC-ness on some characters, nothing too major. THIS IS NOT A SOKAI OR RIKUKAI FIC! Rated T for Later.
1. I Hate It When I'm On My Own

**YO! Guess what? First fanfic, that's what! *Applause* About time I published something!**

**Anyway, this idea had been clawing at my brain for sometime now, and in order to not suffer brain damage, I finally wrote it down. Yes, Kairi is the main character, but she's not really paired with anyone. She never really matched up with anyone in the games, since Sora was OBVIOUSLY gay. But I digress. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did . . . Oh, the possibilities . . .**

**So yeah, sit back and enjoy the story!**

"Axel, I'm scared," I said, staring at the double doors that would pull me into either heaven or hell: the doors that led into Twilight Town High.

"You'll be fine. It's highschool, not a death sentence," he called from over his shoulder, already walking inside the building.

I started to follow Axel, all while worrying about my hair, trying to find my schedule, and wondering how I let my uncle Reno talk me into this.

I used to be homeschooled, back on Destiny Islands. I was a sickly child, and was always in and out of hospitals, so homeschooling was just easier. The only kids I knew around my age were Selphie, Tidus, and my cousin Axel. My parents were also very sick at the time, and two weeks before the cure was found, they passed away. I was twelve years old, both when they passed, and when I was finally cured. After living with Reno and Axel for two years, I moved with them to Twilight Town, their hometown. I don't know anyone, and while I'm a freshman, Axel's a junior. I was on my own.

"Axel, wait!" I called, but my voice was lost in the suddenly appearing crowd of high schoolers.

I finally succeeded in pulling out my schedule. My homeroom teacher was Mr. Leonhart, in room 114.

I looked around helplessly for a friendly face, but found that most teens were paired off in cliques and groups, totally oblivious to the new girl standing alone, and lost.

Let's not forget lost.

"You're blocking the door," A deep voice said from behind me. I turned around to come face to face with someone quite tall. A someone with silver hair, and aqua eyes.

"Sorry," I squeaked, moving out of the way.

"Are you lost?" he asked, giving me a bored look.

"Yeah . . . ?" I answered, shrinking back slightly under the intensity of his gaze.

"What room?" he sighed.

"Room 114."

"Second hallway, third door on your right," he said, slight amusement in his voice as he walked away.

"Thank you!" I shouted over the noise of the students.

I managed to squeeze through the crowd of students hanging out in the middle of the hallway and make it to room 114. I walked straight in, ready to get this over with.

I started coughing as cigarette smoke filled my lungs. My bag fell out of my hand as I stumbled back against the door.

"What's a freshman doing in here?" A guy's voice asked.

"I've never seen her before," Another said.

I opened my watering eyes to see about forty people staring at me, cigarettes in all of their hands. I reached up with my hand, clawing for the door handle. I grabbed it, and pulled, swinging the door open and breathing in a breath of fresh air. I exhaled shakily, coughing in between breaths.

"You won't tell, will you?" One of the smokers said, bringing their lit cigarette up to my face.

"I won't . . . tell," I choked out, launching into another coughing spasm.

He shoved me to the ground before slamming the door.

I hit my chest a couple times, stood up, and dusted myself off. The bell rang. I looked up at the room number and groaned. Room 123.

The hallway was completely empty now.

It's official: Kairi Hikari is on her own.

Thankfully, my clothes didn't smell like cigarette smoke for too long. It had disappeared by the time I finished walking to the main office and getting a late pass (and some real directions).

The first look I got when I walked into Mr. Leonhart's classroom was a glare. From Mr. Leonhart himself.

"Look who finally decided to show up," he grumbled. The class snickered.

I opened my mouth to explain, but he held his hand up to shush me.

"I don't care what your excuse is. My name is Mr. Leonhart. Call me Mr. Leon. Now, sit down and don't get so loud that other teachers come in and yell at me," he ordered. I nodded and took a seat by a blonde haired boy with blue eyes.

"Hi," I whispered, not wanting Mr. Leon to scold me again.

"Why are you whispering?" he whispered back.

I pointing to Mr. Leon. He chuckled.

"You can talk normally. He just hates having to redo attendance," he said, smiling. He extended his hand. "My name's Roxas. What's yours?"

"Kairi," I replied, shaking his hand.

"Walked into room 123, didn't you?" he asked.

"Ugh, do I still smell?" I asked.

"No, you just look a little green. So you either ate breakfast here or walked into room 123. That's smoker's paradise. Not a fun time," he explained, shaking his head.

I spent the rest of homeroom talking to Roxas, who was really nice, and funny. He looked at my schedule and even wrote how to get to each class. I thanked him and the bell rang, signaling me to go to Trigonometry.

The first thing I noticed was that the entire class looked like it had all sophomores and juniors in it. A bushel of fiery red hair confirmed my suspicions. I sat down next to Axel, who didn't notice me until I "accidentally" elbowed him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Kai, what are you doing here?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm in this class," I stated dryly, comforted by the slight familiarity that was Axel Sinclair.

"No way! I didn't know you were so smart!" he said, smiling at me.

"Just with math," I said, smiling back at him.

"Good morning class. My name is Cloud Strife, you will call me Mr. Strife. Any questions? No? Good," Mr. Strife said, waltzing into the classroom just as another bell rang.

Those bells sure were annoying.

Trigonometry was relatively boring, besides the few people who pelted Axel with notes that said things like, "Can you believe it's been two years?" and "Been way too long without ya man." or "So glad to see you again!"

My cousin, Mr. Popular.

The bell rang again, so Mr. Strife let us go. I had Gym next, with Coach Yuffie. I wonder what that's going to be like . . .

I made it all the way to gym without getting lost. I was quite proud of myself, considering the fact that the gym was on the other side of the school. Twilight Town High was a pretty big place.

I pushed open the girl's locker room door to see a white board with, "Take your combo lock, find an empty locker. That will be your gym locker. :) Coach Y." written in big, bubbly letters.

Once again digging around in my bag, I found my combo lock and continued through the locker room, which was very crowded and reeked of mainstream store perfume. I think I may have actually preferred the cigarette smoke. I was being jostled around until I managed to find a nice corner without any locks around it.

I changed into my gym clothes and walked out into the gym, where a woman with short black hair was flipping around the room like an olympian. My eyes grew wide as I followed her around the gym.

As she landed a backflip, she gave an excited yell.

"It's volleyball season!" she shouted. Cue the facepalm.

"So why were you flipping around?" a girl with blonde hair asked.

"Because I was really excited! I've never gotten to teach freshmen and sophomores before! The juniors and seniors are always too good at the sports I try to make them play," she huffed.

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet. I looked at the black haired woman's I.D. tag and saw that the name below the picture was scratched out, and written next to it in green highlighter was "Coach Yuffie". Okay then, guess she doesn't want people prying into her personal life. Coach Yuffie was still talking, and I didn't notice that she was pairing us off until I heard my name.

"Demyx, Kairi, you two will be playing against Sora and Naminé in the field. Okay, everyone has a partner and an opponent, go have some fun!" Coach Yuffie yelled.

Wait . . . what?

"You must be Kairi. I'm Demyx, and I'm not good at volleyball, so I hope you are," Demyx yawned, walking past me through the double doors.

As I stared after Demyx, a blue-eyed brunette boy bounced up in front of me, about this close away from my face.

"Good luck! I'm awesome at volleyball!" he exclaimed, jogging out the door Demyx had gone through.

"Yeah, good luck," The blonde girl said, purposefully knocking into the shoulder. I rubbed the sore joint as I glaring at the back of her head.

We made it outside, where the sun was shining, and a net was set up on the far end of the field. Sora and Naminé were in front of me, whispering to each other, and occasionally glancing back at me. Demyx flopped into the grass lazily, paying no attention to the fact that the net was at least another ten feet away.

Naminé was tossing the ball back and forth as Sora whispered in her ear. They were planning a strategy, I guess. I had no strategy, nor a partner. And the last time I played volleyball was when I was six.

I was so screwed.

**Oh Kairi . . . you have no idea . . .**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it?**

**Tell me why!**

**Have any questions?**

**Ask them!**

**Of course, you can only do this through the magical . . . REVIEW BOX!**

**'Till the next update!**


	2. I Hate It When I'm Hated

**Hey, look! It's another chapter! Now originally I was going to update every week or two, but then I realized that I'm not going to have my laptop for a little over three weeks, starting Saturday. So I thought, "Well, it's already written, and the beginning's kinda boring anyway . . . Might as well post it!" Or something along those lines . . .**

**Thank you so much for reading this, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, enjoy the story!**

_Bitch._

My eyes shot open. I was in the infirmary, and I had no idea why. Who called me a bitch? That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out . . . during the volleyball game. Sora, the brunette, had spiked it towards my head. How long had I been out?

"Hello?" I said, my voice raspy with dehydration.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," Axel said, pulling back the curtain. "Lunch started about five minutes ago. Kai, are you okay?"

"I guess," I mumble, feeling around my head for the bump.

"The volleyball hit you right on top of your head. I was worried when Demyx said you passed out, but it wasn't too serious and most of the swelling went down by the end of third period. I'm nurse Aerith," The nurse said, also coming from behind the white curtain. "If you feel up to it, you can go to lunch and the rest of your classes Kairi."

"Thanks Aerith. C'mon Kai, you're going to pass out from hunger if you don't eat soon!" Axel teases, pulling off of the cot. I barely have time to mutter a "Thank you!" to Nurse Aerith before I'm dragged down the hallway and into the cafeteria. Axel suddenly stops, shoots me a big grin, and pushes me away from him. When I turn around he's walking to his own table and shouting, "Sit with a nice kid from your homeroom!"

I sighed, and looked around the extremely noisy cafeteria, I caught a glimpse of spikey blonde hair. Roxas. He was sitting with two girls: one who had a hairstyle similar to Coach Yuffie's, and another with two brown ponytails. A chubbier guy sat next to roxas, with his black hair sticking up in straight spikes. I took a deep breath before realizing . . .

Axel had my lunch.

Great, now I had to figure out where he'd run off to while promptly ditching me. I stood on my toes while scanning the cafeteria for red spikes. I was about to give up when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Missing something?" Axel said, holding my lunch just out of my reach.

"Yes. Axel, will you please give me my lunch?" I asked, feeling slightly defeated. I was short already, but next to someone as tall as Axel I felt like a midget.

"Kairi! Do you need a place sit?" I heard Roxas call.

I turned around to see Roxas waving me over.

"See, there's a nice kid from my homeroom. He wants me to sit with him. Can I please have my lunch now?" I asked, reaching for the brown paper sack that was finally in my reach. I snatched it no problem, and then I noticed Axel's face.

"You know Roxas Kief?" Axel asked slowly, staring at me.

"Yeah, he's in my homeroom," I said, mimicking Axel's slow pace.

A big grin spread across Axel's face. "Roxy!" he shouted. Roxas gaped at Axel, then at me, then at Axel again. What was with these two?

"Axel?" Roxas asked, standing up from his seat. His friends gave him questioning looks which were ignored as Axel and Roxas both tried to tackle each other. At least when they landed in a heap on the floor they were laughing.

Axel ruffled Roxas' hair. "Rox, it's been so long! You got so short!" Roxas punched Axel in chest. In retaliation, Axel lifted Roxas up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Later Roxy, later Kai," he said, winking and walking away. I knew Axel was gay, and had been hung up on some guy, but I had no idea that the guy would be the same nice guy from homeroom. I glanced at Roxas. His face was bright red. It probably rivaled Axel's hair . . . I'll have to ask Axel about him and Roxas later . . .

Pushing that thought aside, I sat down at the table Roxas had been sitting at (he was still frozen in the middle of the cafeteria) and introduced myself.

"Hi, my name's Kairi Hikari. I'm new."

"I'm Olette," the girl with the brown ponytails said. She motioned to black haired girl reading next to her. "That's Xion, and the cubby guy sitting next to you is Pence. I guess you already met Roxas."

"Yeah, we have homeroom together," Roxas said, sitting down next to me, his face only a light pink now.

"So how do you know Axel?" Olette asked me, glancing at Roxas.

"We're cousins. I'm living with him and and my uncle right now," I explained.

"Cousins? So you're the cousin Axel went to visit for two years," Olette said, nodding her head slowly. "Well maybe you could help me! After all, Roxas has a huge cr—mph!" Olette's request is cut short when Roxas practically dives across the table in order shut Olette up. I don't even know why he tried. Anyone could figure out how that sentence was going to end.

"So Kairi," Roxas said through gritted teeth. "Exactly how did you stumble into room 123?"

At this Xion looked up. "You went into room 123? Everyone knows that's smoker's paradise. Strictly no freshmen allowed," she stated, going back to her book.

"Well I lost Axel as soon as we entered the school, and then I ran into a silver-haired guy and he gave me directions to room 123. I thought I was going to homeroom," I sighed, noticing the stares of Roxas, Xion, Pence, and Olette. "What did I do wrong now?"

"Silver hair? You mean Riku?" Pence inquired.

"Who's Riku?" I asked.

"She's has to be talking about Riku. No one else has silver hair around here," Xion said, ignoring my question.

"But why would he give Kairi directions to smoker's paradise? Riku's quiet and kind of serious, but not mean. At least, not on purpose," Olette added.

"Who's Riku?" I asked again.

They all stopped and stared.

"Right, you're new. Riku is the most popular sophomore at this school. He is known by everyone, in every grade. His best friend is Sora, a freshman," Roxas explained.

"Sora? Does he have brown, spiky hair?" I asked, almost scared for the answer.

"Yep," Pence said.

"I think those two don't like me."

"Why not?" Roxas asked.

"Because Sora knocked me out in gym this morning, and Riku sent me to smoker's paradise."

"What? Are you sure we're talking about the same people? Sora wouldn't hurt on fly, even on accident," Olette chimed in.

"Wow they must really hate you," Xion muttered.

"Xion!" Olette exclaimed.

"I think I just lost my appetite," I groaned.

Roxas patted my back. "Well, it can only get better from here, right?"

I nodded and gave him a small smile. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. What class did I have again? I started going through my bag, only to find that my schedule was nowhere to be found.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

**Wow . . . Kairi's first day isn't going too well, is it? That sucks for her. Well, Sora and Riku make an appearance in the next chapter, which, once again, will probably up about a month from now.**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it?**

**Tell me why!**

**Have a question?**

**Ask it!**

**You can do this (and maybe more) through the magical . . . REVIEW BOX!**


	3. I Hate When I'm Kissed

**Well hello there! It's been a while, hasn't it? I know I said three and a half weeks, and now it's been over a month. I AM SO SORRY. SO. SORRY. But to make up for it, this chapter is longer than all the rest, and a bunch of stuff happens! Yay! I'll be thanking all the reviewed at the end of this chapter. But for now . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy the story!**

I began searching the cafeteria, whacking my head to see if I remember what I have fourth period. I realized I couldn't even remember the rest of my classes. I peeked my head under another table.

"Looking for something?"

My snapped up. "Ow!" Rubbing the new bump on my head. A deep chuckle made me look up to the guy who had me asked me the question.

"Yes, I lost my schedule," I told the buff, blonde, beanie-wearing guy in front of me.

"And you don't remember what class you have next?" he guessed.

"I have no idea," I replied, checking the ground before moving on to another table.

"Why don't you just go to the office and ask for a new one?" he asked.

I looked up at him again. "I didn't even think about that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Freshman?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Good luck."

"Thanks . . . " I trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Seifer."

"I'm Kairi. Thanks for the advice!" I called, turning around and making a mad dash toward the office.

"Man, as fast as you're running I think you could have dodged that volleyball," I recognized that voice. Sora was leaning against a row of lockers. The silver-haired boy, Riku, was right next to him. I skidded to a stop.

"Well, she's not the brightest girl. She didn't even check the room number to make sure it was correct," Riku sneered.

"What do you two want?" I asked, trying (and probably failing) to look tough.

"We just wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to you. There's a lot of strange people in this school," Sora said easily, putting his hands behind his head.

"Is that some kind of hidden threat?" I asked, hearing that damn bell ring for the _seventh_ time today.

"Maybe you're not as dumb as I thought," Riku retorted.

I glared at Riku, and continued to walk to the office. It sure sounded like Sora was threatening me. I'll just be extra careful for the rest of the day.

Turned out I didn't need to be careful for the rest of the day. English with Mr. Zexion wasn't life-threatening, even if he was smirking the entire time. History with Mr. Xemnas got pretty intense when he started talking about any and every war (it was the one time I wasn't annoyed when the bell rang). Mr. Vexen, my chem teacher, is probably crazy. But once again, probably not life-threatening either. It was when I went to drama that everything went to hell.

I was practically shoved into the auditorium by the sea of people in the hallway, causing my head to bash into a broad, firm back.

"Sorry!" I said immediately, my eyes catching silver hair. A condescending snicker proved me right. It was Riku. He moved out of the way with me eyeing him closely. He held up his hands in mock surrender. I guess he was trying to be nice. I brushed past him to find my face inches away from the thin, red carpeting of the auditorium floor.

"Don't push it, Ri," Seifer's voice warned. Seifer was in my class?

"Yeah, since when do you trip up freshman on their first day? This really isn't like you, y'know?" Another masculine voice added.

I could feel the hate waves radiating off of Riku.

"Don't act like you own the place just because you're seniors," Riku said.

"Ri, didn't you hear? Sephiroth graduated. You don't own the place either." Was that a British accent? And why was my face still inches from the floor?

I cleared my throat, drawing the four boys' attention to me. Seifer pulled me up, and I shot my best glare at Riku. He smirked.

"I don't need to own the place," he said, walking away.

"Damn brat," Seifer muttered.

"Are you okay? I'm Luxord, by the way."

I shook Luxord's outstretched hand. "I'm Kairi. And yeah, I'm okay."

"What did you do to make Riku so angry? I've never seen him like this, y'know?"

Luxord and Seifer shot me questioning looks. I guess they were curious too. I held my hands in surrender.

"If you figure it out, please tell me, 'cause I have no idea."

"Alright you gremlins of the arts! Sit down so I can start class!" A female's voice cut through the auditorium. I took a seat near the stage, where a blond woman stood with a latte in hand. Two antennae looking things were coming out of her head, probably some weird theatre style.

"Thomas!" she called, immediately checking her watch.

"Yes Ms. Larxene?" A boy—Thomas, I'm assuming—ran out from stage right, clipboard in hand.

"Hmm. Fifteen seconds. You need to answer me faster," Ms. Larxene said, turning her attention back to us. "Alright, welcome to drama one, taught by yours truly. You may call me Ms. Larxene or Director. Today I just want you all to get comfortable doing the most awkward things possible. We're going to start with romantic dialogues I wrote myself," she said, giving us the most shit-eating grin I've ever seen. And that's saying something, because I've seen _Axel_ with a shit-eating grin.

"Now I will partner you off."

I crossed my fingers, a constant mantra of 'please don't make Riku my partner' running through my head.

"Seifer Almsay, you will be paired with Riku Majercik."

I uncrossed my fingers. Ms. Larxene went down the list, naming kids I didn't know. Getting anyone else now would be a piece of cake. I hope.

"Rai Baruno, you are paired with Fuu Sartre."

I heard a hushed "Yes! I knew we'd be paired together, y'know?" followed by a not-so-hushed, "YEAH."

"Luxord Georgi, you are paired with Marluxia Whitesid." I heard a groan come from Luxord.

"Kairi Hikari," I listened closely. "You are paired with Olette Tivinan."

The look on my face had to be priceless as I noticed Olette was just a few rows in front of me. But then I realized we were doing _romantic_ dialogues. No wonder Larxene had said it would be awkward. But it was only Olette, right? At least it's someone I know.

After Larxene finished the pairings and handed each of us a script, she shooed us off to go over our lines. I found Olette laughing over the script.

"I have to call you darling! And you're going to call me 'love'. Oh god, Kairi, ours has to be the best. Or at least the funniest. I'm fine with either," she said, still laughing at our lines.

I couldn't help but laugh with her. "Okay, love."

We scanned the scripts, laughing again over the dialogue.

"Ready to start, darling?"

Oh, this was gonna be _good_.

We were the first pair to perform our dialogue.

"Darling," Olette drawled, draping herself over my arm.

"Yes, love?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes.

"We should take a vacation," Olette said, tapping my nose with her finger.

"Oh, but where will we go, love? Surely we can't afford anything out of the country," I said, noting with satisfaction that Ms. Larxene seemed to be smiling at us.

"Well, there's always the beach," she suggested.

"But what about all the sand? It's extremely aggravating when it gets in our clothes, love," I said, crossing my arms.

"You always complain about how everything else is too expensive. The beach isn't too far away either. If you put a towel down, sand shouldn't get in your clothes, darling," Olette said, taking a more irritated tone.

"Why don't we just have a nice romantic dinner, love?" I suggested.

Olette huffed. "That's not a vacation."

"I just don't see the need to spend the day at an overly-crowded beach full of screaming children and rambunctious teenagers," I said curtly.

"Darling, can't we please just—"

"Wait, love! I've been struck with a great idea. We'll have a nice romantic dinner early in the evening, then we'll go to the beach and watch the sunset," I said smiling.

Olette contemplated it for a moment before saying, "Okay. I'll start packing. Thank you darling," she said, mock kissing my cheek. Not that the audience knew that, since I was facing away from them.

"Anything for you, love."

We squeezed hands.

"Annnnnnnd . . . scene," Olette said dramatically. We took a bow as our class clapped for us.

Ms. Larxene came up to us. "That was rather entertaining near the end ladies. Take your seats. Thomas!"

"Yes Ms. Larxene?" Thomas said, appearing from stage right.

"Who's next?"

"Ah, right. The next performers are . . ."

Drama was my last class of the day, which made me feel a lot better. All in all, my first day wasn't too bad. Sure, I have two guys that hate me, but I also made some new friends and most of my classes aren't boring either.

I went off to find Axel, remembering he said something about having Gym as his last class of the day. I sighed. The gym was on the other side of the school.

"Kai!" Axel ran up to me, panting. "Hey, I can't give you a ride home today, I have plans," he said, catching his breath.

"Plans?" I asked.

He beamed. "I knew you'd understand! You can walk and I'll be on my way!" he said, giving me a hug and dashing off down the hallway.

"Hey Kairi!" I whipped my head around to see Roxas running towards me, a paper flapping in his hands.

"Can you bring this to Mr. Zexion for me? I was supposed to turn it in by the end of the day, but Axel really wanted to go get ice cream and I don't have time to sit through a long speech on time management," he babbled.

I took the paper out of his hands. "Sure," I said, mentally fuming at Axel. He really couldn't tell me he was going to get ice cream with Roxas?

Roxas smiled. "Thanks Kairi."

I couldn't help but mutter, "Use condoms," as he began to walk away. Blushing, he ran in the same direction Axel had gone.

When I made it to Mr. Zexion's room, Mr. Zexion was nowhere to be found. At least Vanitas, his teaching assistant, was there.

"Vanitas?" I called.

He looked up, his golden eyes flicking from me to the paper in my hands. He put the pen he had been writing with down. "Yes, Kairi?"

I held the paper up, recognizing the content as an in-class essay. "I'm turning this paper in for Roxas Kief."

Vanitas motioned me forward. As I approached his desk, a sudden feeling of nervousness rose inside of me. I really didn't like being around this guy. He stood up and walked around his desk toward me. I gulped. I held the paper out, my hand shaking slightly, and he grabbed it and jerked me forward, causing his lips to crash onto mine.

_Click_.

I stared at him wide-eyed, an amused smirk playing on his lips. I shoved him away from me, dropping the essay on the ground and sprinting out of the classroom, and out of the school.

_"You'll be fine. It's highschool, not a death sentence."_

Axel was totally getting his ass kicked later.

**Like Kairi could kick Axel's ass . . .**

**Anyway, to those that reviewed:**

**coolboi12**

**AliCat123**

**ihasakeyblade123**

**THANK YOU!**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it?**

**Tell me why?**

**Have a question?**

**Ask it!**

**You can do this through the magical . . . REVIEW BOX! (Apparently it gives out free cookies or something)**

**'Til the next update!**


End file.
